


Blue Nails

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush, F/M, Fluff, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Castiel sees you wearing nail polish, he gets curious.





	Blue Nails

Castiel tilted his head to the side when you rubbed a hand over your face. Your nails were… Blue?

Blue wasn’t a natural colour to humans. Your species had blue eyes but no blue hair or skin. Actually, there weren’t even many examples of blue in nature, even though it was very beautiful.

He knew how humans took colours from nature. Beetles, fruits, flowers and trees could be used to create pigments that could be used in cosmetics but not blue. Never blue.

“You okay there, Cas?” You questioned, seeing how he was staring at you.

“Your nails are blue.” He pointed.

You frowned, sitting straight.

“Yeah. What’s the problem?”

He hesitated but shrugged.

“They are very beautiful.”

You smiled openly, relaxing, and sat close to him at the table, reaching out and showing him your nails. Being a hunter didn’t give you much time to yourself but you always tried to keep them groomed, painting them whenever you could. You had a small collection of nail polish and had painted them that morning,

“Here.” You muttered, showing your fingernails to him. “It is a new colour.”

“How did they make it?” He questioned, curious.

You were taken back by the question.

“I’m a hunter, Cas. I don’t know how nail polish is made.”

He looked down in embarrassment and you used the hand closer to him to pat his shoulder. Sometimes you forgot the tall blue-eyed man knew little about humans and could be like a child.

“It’s okay, Cas.” You affirmed, an idea forming in your mind quickly. “I can paint your nails if you want me to.”

His eyes moved quickly to your face and you couldn’t help but notice how they were the same colour as your nail polish.

“Could you?” He questioned.

“Of course. I have a lot of nail polishes in my room.”

He stood up and followed you when you walked in front of you. Before you could even pull your small collection and show it to him, he picked the small bottle you’ve let down hours before and looked at you.

“This one, please?” He asked shyly.

You smiled openly.

“Of course.”

He stood quietly while you painted his nails, almost frozen watching your movements. You did his nails like you would have done yours, with all the care and attention. By the end, Castiel’s nails were covered in a blue that assembled his eyes and matched your own hands. Patiently, he waited for them to dry fully and then smile to you genuinely.

“Thank you, Y/N.” He stood up.

It took him ten days or so for him to come back to you, embarrassed and sad at the same time, hiding his hands from you for a long moment before muttering apologies. When you finally could see his hands, you noticed how his nail polish had chipped.

“Come here, Cas.” You gave him space so he could sit on your bed, picking up acetone. “Nail polish is not forever, it chips. That’s why they come in bottles, so you can do it again.”

He seems surprised and you smiled, showing him your nails. This time, you were wearing green polish.

“So, you want blue again?” You smiled warmly.

“Green.” He corrected you. “I like… Matching you.”

You were surprised but didn’t say anything, only looking up at his eyes silently while doing his nails, finding him  _staring_ at you and moving your gaze away. When you finished it, he held your wrist softly before you could even stand up.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He questioned.

You frowned in confusion, looking at him with puzzled eyes.

“A movie?”

“I talked to Dean.” He started explaining himself. “He said I should ask you to watch a movie.”

You still didn’t understand what he meant.

“Why did he say that?”

“Because I like you but… He said I wasn’t supposed to say I like you.“

You shook your head. Castiel was naïve enough to follow Dean’s advices closely.

“You like me?” You looked at him, surprised.

He’d never showed any sort of different signs towards you.

“Okay.” You nodded. “Let’s watch a movie.”


End file.
